Karma has another one?
by animeandmangafangirl
Summary: Class E is looking for a substitute teacher for math. Why? I don't know they just need one... Then they got one! Yay! But like...she looks like someone Class E knows...Wait..hold up...OH COME ON KARMA! YOU HAVE ANOTHER ONE? Spin-off from my other story "Karma has a what!" Planned to be a 2-shot story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is like the intro. I havent written down the story and all but this is going to be a spinoff oneshot from my other story "Karma has a what?!"

Basically Akabane Kara is Karma's and Kiyoko's older sister. She is a teacher in math and doesn't know what personal space is. She hugs her younger siblings all the time. Class E would need a substitute for math for the awhile and Kara steps in and lets see how this goes ^^;

I12Bfree and SilverSappire34523 requested/asked for this. I thought it was a good idea but wasn;t really on my mind but Silver gave me the basic info and I was like well why not xD

So thats Kara in the cover picture! Professional but still laid back and stuff.

Is that it...yea i think thats it...

So see yea in the next chapter! Not sure when it will be uploaded since I also have another story to write but yea...

okay JA NE!


	2. A SNEAK PEAK

**Hey guys! So I feel bad that I haven't posted this story yet. I am still working on it and yea. I am sick right now so I feel like crap right now. **

**So if you have any requests...tell me and I can try and do it. I have a very basic-ish story. I need more action and yea. So right now, Kara doesn't know about the assassination because it's like a super secret thing for the government. **

**So here is a sneak peek on what I have right now~**

"This is Class 3-E Onee-chan!" she yelled out happily as she was walking towards the teacher's chair and sitting. An older version of Kiyoko walked in.

Total silence. The young woman had red hair tied to a sideway ponytail, yellow eyes and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She was wearing a casual black skirt with a collared white shirt. A black and white jacket finished the look. In short, she is pretty hot but…

In sync, the class turned to Karma.

"You have another one?!" they yelled out.

"Hehe, yea I do." Karma said snickering.

"Ehhhh~ Didn't know you would be in this class Karma" said the teacher.

"Didn't know you were coming home today Kara-nee" Karma replied as Kara just smiled mischievously.

**AND YEA! so that is a little snippet on what I have~ **

**please review~**


	3. The oldest Akabane Sibling

**THE LONG WAIT IS –COUGH KINDA COUGH- OVER~~**

Guest

I think it whould be fun to see Koro sensei and Karasuma  
fall for her and you know kinda compete for her affection

**LOL well guess whose suggestion made this chapter~? ;)**

Guest

OMGGGG I CANT WAIT FOR THIS

**WELL WAIT NO MORE XD**

I12Bfree

Kara-nee  
it sounds so cute!

**Thanks! ^^**

Guest chapter 2 . May 4

PLEAAASSSEE UPDATE

**I did~ xP**

The students of Class 3-E were discussing about their new math teacher. Korosensei had a meeting with the government officials and Bitch-sensei and Karasuma-sensei were too busy for another lesson. This led them having a substitute teacher for the math lesson. The rumors said that the new teacher was a pretty female and taught math that made it easy to understand.

"Karma-kun! Kiyoko-chan didn't come today?" a few girls asked the class's prankster.

"No" said the red hair boy, "Our mother didn't have work today so Kiyoko was forced to stay behind."

"That's too bad" said Nagisa. The class seemed extremely fond of Karma's little angel of a sister. Kiyoko made the class smile and she had been a great help to assassinate their homeroom teacher. She also was a reminder to the class that she had a future ahead of her so the Earth has to be saved.

"Aww, we wanted to bake her pastries" the girls said and left to their seats. Kiyoko was really spoiled with the girls. She was constantly being hugged, carried, and fed sweets. Karma teased Kiyoko that she was going to gain weight which resulted him being hit with her weak punches and kicks.

Math lesson was starting soon and the students were in their seats ready to meet their new teacher. They were told that the teacher didn't know about the assassination so they were to keep their mouths shut.

They heard footsteps approaching so they remained silent. Then all of a sudden they heard a small thump and the door slid open.

"Onii-chan! I'm back!" said a voice.

The class were bit in a shock. Karma just said that Kiyoko stayed home so why is she in front of the room?

"Kiyoko-chan!" a few girls greeted. Karma just raised his eyebrow in question. Kiyoko smiled mischievously at him.

"This is Class 3-E Onee-chan!" she yelled out happily as she was walking towards the teacher's chair and sitting. An older version of Kiyoko walked in.

Total silence. The young woman had red hair which some of it was tied to a sideway ponytail and the rest let down, yellow eyes and a pair of sunglasses on her head. She also had black and white hair clips clipped as an X shape on her right side of her bangs. She was wearing a casual black skirt with a high collared black shirt. She was wearing a white tank top underneath it. She had a black choker with a red rose in the middle. Dark red lip gloss glossed her lips as the final touch. Basically, she is extremely hot but…

In sync, the class turned to Karma.

"You have another one?!" they yelled out.

"Hehe, yea I do." Karma said snickering.

"Ehhhh~ Didn't know you would be in this class Karma" said the teacher.

"Didn't know you were coming home today Kara-nee" Karma replied as Kara just smiled mischievously.

"Now now settle down. I'm Akabane Kara. Call me Kara-sensei k. I'll be your sub for math today as you all should have known. Nice to meet you, hope we get along." Kara said.

"Hai sensei~" the class said but Karma. Kara knew her younger brother wouldn't respond so she didn't make him.

"Kiyoko-chan, you take the class roll since I assume you know everyone here" Kara said giving Kiyoko the roll call sheet.

"Hai Onee-chan!" Kiyoko said taking the sheet and started checking if everyone is here.

"While my little sister is doing that, I want to test your knowledge in math. I'll hand you a worksheet with a different variety of math problems that you have covered in the past month. You will have 20 minutes once you received your worksheet. After that I will quickly see which the class's weakness is and I will go from there." Kara said handing out the worksheets. "Work quietly. No talking and if I catch you cheating…" Kara smiled that just gave you a shiver down your spine "We'll see what will happen."

The class followed her orders and work quietly not wanting to see the punishment. In the meantime, Kiyoko finished the roll call. Kara placed Kiyoko on her lap as she sat down on the chair.

Karma finished his worksheet fast since math was his strongest subject. He then placed his head down to rest. Next thing he knew, his head was hit with a piece of chalk.

"Oi Karma, don't sleep in class" his older sister ordered him while she glared.

Karma glared at his older sister while he rubbed his head. Kiyoko wasn't paying attention since she was playing Doodle Jump on Kara's phone.

After time was up, Kara quickly collected them. The class watched in amazement as she zoomed through the worksheets. She was also at the same time grading them and seeing which the class's weakest subject is.

She finished the worksheets and handed them back.

"Well you guys are weakest in modeling word problems and then solving them. **_(This is Pre-cal stuff but like I forgot what I learned in middle school so yea…sorry.) _**Kara then proceeded to make a problem up on the board. The class follow her instructions and were amazing how easy that modeling really was.

"And so this is your answer. Any questions" Kara asked. Nobody raised their hands. She was a great teacher and made it easy to understand. "Great. Now you can try by yourselves. Try solving this one" She then wrote the next problem down and sat down with Kiyoko.

"Onee-chan are you just going to be here today?" Kiyoko asked.

"Yup! Just today! Maybe another time." Kara said.

"Aww. I want to introduce you to the Pretty Lady. She is too busy right now." Kiyoko said sadly.

Karma grimaced. "_Kara-nee would not approve of Bitch-sensei. Crap and Kiyoko loves her too…"_

Kara just smiled at her youngest sibling and patted her head.

"The Pretty Lady is teaching me English."

The class stilled. If Bitch-sensei is teaching her English… "_What words did Bitch-sensei teach Kiyoko-chan!?" _The class thought.

"Ehh~ So what can you say?" Kara asked. She noticed the class's uneasiness.

"I know my ABCs and random words too." Kiyoko said. "I can say different kinds of foods in English, random animals, and also colors"

The class mentally sighed in relief. Okay so even Bitch-sensei knows her limit. That's good.

No one was relieved like Karma was. Yes he would have been furious if Bitch-sensei corrupted his little sister's innocence's but at the same time, Kara would have been scary as the Demon King himself. She would have thrown a fit that their sister's innocence was tainted and then direct that anger towards Karma for not taking care of her properly. Kara-nee can be so scary. Some say Karma was scary, psssh Kara was the scarier.

"At least you would be the smartest one in your class when you start school." Kara said to Kiyoko. The younger girl smiled happily.

"Does anyone need more time?" Kara asked to the class. A few students nodded and Kara gave 3 more minutes.

The rest of the class was very smooth. All in all, it was a good day. Kiyoko was sleeping on the chair. The students were a bit saddened when math class was over.

"Ah well. Thanks for having me here today! I had fun teaching you guys! I can try and come back and sub again." Kara said happily as she was packing up her things. "Oi Karma, you want me to take Kiyoko home or you want her to stay with you? She also didn't bring a lunch box or anything."

"Eh, she can-" Karma started to say.

"Kiyoko-chan should stay! We can cook something up for her!" A few girls said happily.

"Um…sure I guess?" Kara said glancing at Karma who just shrugged.

"Bye Kara-sensei! Thank you for everything" the class said in union.

Kara was ready to leave the class and was out the door when the door itself. Karasuma was standing inches away from Kara…

**CLIFFHANGER! Yea sorry about that. You guys like really wanted me to update and this is what I have so this one-shot became a 2-shot story! **

**Oh yea, so I will be posting a new picture of Kara soon. It is not a Chibi but like…an actual profile maker game?**


	4. See ya later, Gossip, and wait what?

**Ok so I'm lazy and will be taking a break from "Karma has a what!?" and will do this overdue chapter ^^;**

**Notes: This will not be a Karasuma vs Korosensei battle. I forgot why I decided to do that….oh well. Now its just Karasuma~ yay!**

**You guys like the new Kara? I find it better than Chibi Maker but Chibimaker is like perfect for Kiyoko. Also another note. This story will NOT be exact like "Karma has a what". You will understand why when you finish reading this chapter ^^**

**Reviews~**

Guest 18

That was funny when they are like 'you have another one!' And it's cool how you made math fun my math is scary when the teach is mad but when she's not its fun but others is just boring or a pain.

**I had one amazing math teacher and she taught math really well that someone like me, who sucks at math, actually got into honors. She was that good. Gosh I miss her. Math is hard without her. **

I12Bfree

I had another good time reading your story!  
and by the way what's a 2-shot?  
Does it mean there's only 2 chapters?!

**Yeah ^^; but like people are like requesting more sooo I guess I can try and make more…not sure…I'm already busy with "Karma has a what" and yea…My plan was to have ot only 2 chapters but laziness got to me and I stopped writing this chapter ^^; I will continue the action in another chapter. **

Guest

Yay an update man I cant wait for next chapter :)

**Its overdue but thanks for waiting!**

Guest

Oh I wonder if later that guy Akira Takaoka you know that  
asshole gym teacher whould try to hitt on Kara and both Koro  
and Karasuma get angry with flames around them

**LOL! HELL YEA NOW IM DOING THAT!**

Guest

You know what whould fun like if Karma had a twin sister  
and they whould talk like in unison  
from time to time and Karma is threating any boy who dares to flirt with his sister

**There is actually a Quotev story on that. Karma's twin sister. It's not mine but yeah. It has not shown what you are asking…yet. I will actually write an omake at some point when Kiyoko eats something and becomes a teen and now Karma is trying to find a cure where she will be little again. All while the guys are drooling over her and Bitch-sensei trying to take her in as an apprentice. That's my plan…for now…**

Guest

Oh what whould happen if that man the Principal Asano  
whould try to woo her that whould be fun to see

**Oh god that will be funny. XD Eventually I will write that.**

Guest

Cliffhanger  
why do that when your not gonna update

**I do try and update T~T but Karma has a what has my priority and as well as…this story is just a spin off…and I'm like lost on what to do. **

**LAST TIME~**

"Kiyoko-chan should stay! We can cook something up for her!" A few girls said happily.

"Um…sure I guess?" Kara said glancing at Karma who just shrugged.

"Bye Kara-sensei! Thank you for everything" the class said in union.

Kara was ready to leave the class and was out the door when the door itself. Karasuma was standing inches away from Kara…

**NOW~**

"Ah, excuse me." Said Karasuma taking a step back. If you look REAL closely, you could see a very faint blush. "Were you the substitute for the math lesson?"

"Ah yes. Thank you for having me here." Kara bowed in gratitude.

"Ah, no thank you for subbing today on such a short notice." Karasuma said waving a hand.

The students raised an eyebrow. Karasuma doesn't really act like that…unless…

The class (but Karma and Kiyoko who was still sleeping) smirked… AWW KARASUMA-SENSEI HAS A CRUSH!

Kara left the classroom and Karasuma stood there…

"Ma~ Karasuma-sensei do you like Kara-sensei~?" asked Rio smirking.

Then the students started voicing out their opinions.

"Wahh tough Karasuma-sensei has a crush"

"Can't blame him. Kara-sensei is hot."

"I ship them!"

"What will Bitch-sensei say about this!?"

"Their shipping name can be KaraKara!"

"Korosensei will be ecstatic of this new gossip…"

"Wahh! Can't believe this!"

During all this noise, Kiyoko woke up from the chair. "Mmm…Onee-chan?"

Kiyoko noticed that the students were asking Karasuma-sensei questions. The man seemed ready to snap at any second. Kiyoko got off the chair and went to Karma's desk. Karma was frowning.

"Onii-chan…where's Onee-chan?" she asked.

"Oh. Kara-nee's shift was over. She went home so you'll be staying with me for the day" Karma said lifting Kiyoko onto his lap.

"Oh…And what about lunch? I didn't bring lunch…"

"The girls said they will be making you lunch" said Karma.

"Oooh~ Yay! I like Hara-nee's lunches." Said Kiyoko happily.

"QUITE DOWN" yelled Karasuma making everyone shut up. "I think Kara-san is a great woman. That's it. End of discussion" he said.

The students started muttering unhappily to his statement.

"Ne Onii-chan, what made P.E.-sensei mad?" Kiyoko muttered.

"He seems to have a crush on Kara-nee…" Karma answered frowning.

"…But –"Kiyoko was cut off when Korosensei came/bursts into the room.

"MY GOSSIP INSTINCT TINGLES~" he said as his face was pink.

This made the students try and assassinate him. "YOU WEIRDO" the class shouts.

"Ah~ Sensei has an announcement!" Korosensei said making the class and Karasuma look at him.

"So the government is sending one more person to be your P.E. teacher along with Karasuma-sensei." He said. "Karasuma will explain to you more about it later. NOW…WHAT'S THE NEW GOSSIP!"

"None of your business" said Megu making everyone smirk. Korosensei was now crying in the corner.

**Lunch Time:**

The girls kept their promise and made Kiyoko a lunch box in which she was now eating with Karma and Nagisa.

"Kara-sensei is your last sibling right Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked.

Karma just smirked. "Maybe~"

Nagisa just sulked with his reaction and turned to Kiyoko. "Is it just the three of you Kiyoko-chan?"

"Nope!" she answered.

"Eh so you two have another sister or brother?" Nagisa asked. "Karma-kun, how many siblings are you hiding from me?"

"Oh…I was going to say we have our parents…but um…yes it is just the three of us Nagisa-nii-chan!" she answered.

"Awww Kiyoko you shouldn't told him that. We could have had more fun…" Karma said mock pouting.

"…Oops…" said Kiyoko. "My bad!"

Nagisa didn't know what to feel. Relief that he was spared some prank or feeling dread that Kiyoko also wanted to have some fun messing with him.

**P.E. Time**

The students were surrounding Karasuma-sensei who was looking at some papers he was holding. Kiyoko was in the classroom learning English from Bitch-sensei.

"Ne Karasuma-sensei, who is the new teacher?" said Hara.

"When will he be coming?" asked Kanzaki.

Sugaya asked, "What will he be teaching us?"

Karasuma stopped reading the papers and pocketed them in his suit. "I am not sure what he will be teaching you but he will be coming tomorrow." He then took a deep breath. "And his name is….Akira Takaoka."

**Another cliffhanger. –looks out the window- crap a mob. IM SORRY I JUST GOT LAZY AND wanted to finish this chapter soon =A= Sorry for making you guys wait.**

**Oh yeah, So whatever happens in this story with Takaoka, will not happen in "Karma has a what." I have that chapter all~ planned out *u***

**This story will be on haitus for some time. As well as "Karma has a what?" I am working on 3 special chapters soon. Got to start on the next chapter for "Karma has a what?" Way too much for me to deal with. I need a nap. **


	5. Update on author's life

**-Slowly climbs up from the grave called University-**

**Hi guys...I am so fricken tired. Test test, math, chemistry, lab I'm like -plops dead on bed-**

**Anyway! I have half of the next chapter done. But issues came up.**

**1\. Obviously university is killing this poor author. **

**2\. Computer issues. It won't even let me open Mircosft so I am like ready to smack my computer. The next chapter was saved on my computer and not on Google drive. **

**3\. My schudule is like right now 1)University 2)Do some homework 3) SLEEP/ HIBERNATE LIKE A BEAR 4)Study 5) feed myself -stomach grumbles- 6) read fanfiction/manga because I procrastinate like I am not even kidding.**

**4\. Stress level is HIGH LIKE HEAVEN. **

**anyway that's my update on my life.**

**Reviews. Wow I have a lot to answer**

Guest

It would be funny though if Kiyoko was just joking with Nagisa and there is actually a surprise for later chapters.  
Thanks for the update and PLEASE MORE UPDATES.

**Oh yay. New OC to come up with. Unless...-asks another author to use her OC- **

**WHO KNOWS MAYBE :P**

**I'm working on it. I'll try when I get my lazy butt up. ;^;**

Guest

Keep up the good work.I will be waiting for you

**Thank you! Yay! Thank you! Means so much!**

Guest 18

Whyyyy I ship Karasuma and Irana sensei TT-TT. But he's to dense to notice or he ignores it. and if you read the latest manga chapter it was sad and cool and gonna be epic in the next *u* I'm sI excited for the next episode since I watch both Nagisa looks so cool saying I will kill you. U

**HAVE YOU READ THE LATEST CHAPTER LIKE KYAAAAAAAA karasuma-sensei ^^ You so smooth! :D Irina was soooo happy!**

**This shows you how freakin late this reply is cause Anime is over and now waiting for season 2. **

homuhomu

karakara ? pfft xD I hope that Kara would punch or kick Takaoka cause he's solo evil :(( and yeah I really like the new Kara.. You should probably try dreamselfy too because the chibis are so cute !

**Heyyy I tried to think of a shipping name and I'm like O.O ITS THE SAME! -writes it down- YASS I just need to work on it. I just threw in a small mini bomb in the next chapter. It will explain why Kiyoko was "But doesn't-" sonething like that when Karma told her Karasuma likes Kara. :D**

**I will try it!**

I12Bfree

Yay~!  
Finally, the next chapter's out!

**Ahahaha yup! Now gotta wait for the next chapter -shoots author cause she takes forever!- **

Guest

Oh oh Kiyoko is becoming a mini Karma  
well at least since shes young  
she wont use diobolical schemes like her brother  
question though in the manga you get to see Korosensei human  
form and well whould you ship him with Kara  
had he still been human

**Of course she is :D who you think raised her XD**

**True true. She is still innocent and Karma would keep it that way.**

**True. His human form is hawt :D But he likes the other teacher. Sorry forgot her name at this moment. Like she helped him out of his dark world.**

Guest

I hope Kara is not the type who is oblivious to  
somone flirting with her cause that must mean  
Karma whould be overprotetive over his sister and  
well harm her suitors

**Even if she was oblivious, and she's not, Karma would still be protective. And harming them. :3 ahahahaha Imagine Kiyoko getting a boyfriend xD Karma is going to go ballistic~ -thinks of the one-shot I wrote about Kiyoko getting a boyfriend- hehehe**

Guest

So will you upadate and also I  
never will ship Bitch sensei and Karasuma

**I will update hopefully soon. **

**So who do you ship them with? I'm curious. I know some people ship her with Korosensei. **

Beilschmidt-san

Hihihihihi seems like they get along well :)  
i love this story :)

**DID I REPOND TO THIS REVIEW!? I FEEL LIKE I DIDNT! I'M SOOO SORRY!**

**ahaha Yasssss**

**Thank you!**

**Wow I havent updated this in like 4 months. I apologize! Just a lazy person here trying to survive. .n.**


	6. On hold

Hey guys.

So this story is on hold. I know its sudden but my life took a turn for the worst.

I might not upload for some time.

I just need to fix my life. Im having issues with computer that i now know why but no money. I am having issues with parents. University is around the corner. Today is a really bad day for me.

I just need some time off from fan fiction.

I just..idk. im going through a lot.

And i dont want to even think about writing even though that is my stress reliever. It takes up a lot of my time. And sleep. But yeah. My parents may take away my computer, phone, and tablet. So i cant write and yeah.

See you next time i upload

-animeandmangafangirl


	7. Is this really chapter 3wow

**I LIVE!**

**I FINALLY GOT TO THE NEW CHAPTER! HOLY CRAP IT'S BEEN FOREVER! HI!**

**So this is more like a filler and a bit more into the story. I am sorry and I am tired. -sigh- let's hope the next update won't take this long.**

**-glances at the surprise I planned for the anniversary- ….Whoops. I hope not.**

**REVIEWS~**

**Damn I have a lot. I probobaly answered some of these but...its been forever and I don't remember so...YEAH**

**Captain Aron**

**Don't worry, we can wait. :) Take a nap and rest.**

**And by the way, Kara should whoop Takaoka's ass instead of having Karasuma knock him out. This could prove that Kara probably knows about Korosensei's bounty.**

**See ya! :3**

**A nap sounds good right now. OH SHE WILL BWUAHAHAHA! /slapped. Nah, she knew about it another way~**

**Guest **

**It would be funny though if Kiyoko was just joking with Nagisa and there is actually a surprise for later chapters.**

**Thanks for the update and PLEASE MORE UPDATES.**

**OMG MORE SIBLINGS! WHEEE! Wow four kids...and I think I know who the new sibling should be…**

**How about a return for Kurumi? From a one-shot posted on "Karma has a what?" Her creator and I were also planning to do another collab anyway. More updates...ahaha i think you mean...THE SURPRISE FOR THE ANNIVERSARY~**

**Guest **

**Keep up the good work.I will be waiting for you.**

**THANK YOU~ Yes thank you for dealing with me and my lack of updates.**

**Guest 18 **

**Whyyyy I ship Karasuma and Irana sensei TT-TT. But he's to dense to notice or he ignores it. and if you read the latest manga chapter it was sad and cool and gonna be epic in the next *u* I'm sI excited for the next episode since I watch both Nagisa looks so cool saying I will kill you. U**

**AND IT'S CANON TOO! THE SHIP IS NOPW OFFICAL!**

**Wow, you can tell how old this review. Ahaha Nagisa saying "I will kill you" was like...June last year. Whoops.**

**homuhomu **

**karakara ? pfft xD I hope that Kara would punch or kick Takaoka cause he's solo evil :(( and yeah I really like the new Kara.. You should probably try dreamselfy too because the chibis are so cute !**

**KaraKara~ Didn't notice till I was typing Karasuma and paused. Then I'm like OMFG!**

**Oh yessssss she will! Thank you~ Oh! Ok!**

**n1ghtdr34m3r**

**Oooo damn! It's this part! Is Kiyoko and Kara gonna be there? Cuz I'm pretty sure that if Kiyoko gets hurt Kara's gonna kick Takaoka a$$! OOOO I can't wait. Awesome chapter. Please update soon!**

**HELL YEAH~ **

**Kara, karma, Irina, Karasuma, Korosensei, basically everyone xD no one hurts the bunny and gets away with it ****._. **

**Thanks!**

**I12Bfree **

**Yay~!**

**Finally, the next chapter's out!**

**YES! XD late as ever but it's here!**

**Guest **

**Oh oh Kiyoko is becoming a mini Karma**

**well at least since shes young**

**she wont use diobolical schemes like her brother**

**question though in the manga you get to see Korosensei human**

**form and well whould you ship him with Kara**

**had he still been human**

**Akabane blood has mischief in it (^-^)/**

**Nope, too young. Soon she will~**

**YES XD LIKE DAMN KOROSENSEI!**

**If he was human, then yes. But with the backstory revealed, I don't want to mess with too much of it. Cause the whole point of him being a teacher was for his crush/lover. I don't want to mess with it because the whole series will be a bit off. **

**Guest **

**I hope Kara is not the type who is oblivious to**

**somone flirting with her cause that must mean**

**Karma whould be overprotetive over his sister and**

**well harm her suitors**

**Nope. She isn't xD Kiyoko is :3 when she's older of course xD as the baby of the family xD Karma still be that overprotectiove brother and never want to his sisters to be with a guy xD **

**Abhieghail**

**yay! this is good O i can't also wait for your another story where Kiyoko suddenly becomes a teenager.!**

…**.I still need to finish it too x.x**

**Guest **

**So will you upadate and also I**

**never will ship Bitch sensei and Karasuma**

**Yes. I will update no matter how many months it will take me xD**

**You don't? Well good thing this isnt one ^-^; Do you ship Irina with anyone else? I know people ship her with Korosensei. Just curious.**

**Beilschmidt-san**

**Hihihihihi seems like they get along well :)**

**i love this story :)**

**Ahaha yeaaaah~**

**Thank you!**

**animeisheart**

**that cliffhanger. please update this :D and please add Karmanami moments :)**

**Hehehe yeaaaah**

**ALWAYS! ;) **

**SilverSapphire34523**

**I know what you feel :)**

**So much stress and stuff x.x**

**I12Bfree **

**Ill be waiting for the next chapter**

**Your username is forver saved on my phone xD like it is always there xD**

**WAIT NO MORE (For now)**

**Please update soon!**

**WAIT NO MORE (For now)**

**I12Bfree **

**Gambatte! I think that means good luck or something..XD**

**Whenever I read gambatte, I read it hearing Sakura from cardcaptor Sakura voice. Or Tomoyo. Not sure why,...**

**I12Bfree **

**Wish all your problems go away!**

**I'll wait for your storiesXD**

**I WISH IT TOO!**

**Monae711 **

**Could you do a another story with kiyoko and assassination classroom in the future**

**This review...omg this review is the reason why I thought of the anniversary surprise. The surprise will be more of what you asked ;) **

**BACK TO THE STORY YOU HAVE WAITED FOR I BELIEVE 7-8 MONTHS.**

**Wow I deserve a smack.**

**LAST TIME**

The students were surrounding Karasuma-sensei who was looking at some papers he was holding. Kiyoko was in the classroom learning English from Bitch-sensei.

"Ne Karasuma-sensei, who is the new teacher?" said Hara.

"When will he be coming?" asked Kanzaki.

Sugaya asked, "What will he be teaching us?"

Karasuma stopped reading the papers and pocketed them in his suit. "I am not sure what he will be teaching you but he will be coming tomorrow." He then took a deep breath. "And his name is….Akira Takaoka."

**Now (about f*cking time Animeandmangafangirl!)**

The class ended and the students went home. When Karma and Kiyoko went back home, they found their sister Kara making lunch.

"We're baaack" they chorused.

"Welcome back you two." Kara greeted. She handed them some sandwiches.

"Yay!" Kiyoko cheered and munched on the food.

"You're going to get fat" teased Karma.

He laughed as Kiyoko kicked him, which he didn't react to since it was so weak to him.

"Onee-chan! Onii-chan is calling me fat!" she whined to her older sister and clung to her. Kara picked her up and cuddled with her. "Karma you shouldn't call your precious baby sister fat" she scolded.

Karma just raised an eyebrow as he ate a sandwich. He was then tackled into a bear hug.

"Now that you're eating, you're getting fat~" Kara said as she pinched his cheek. Kiyoko also joined in and stretched his other cheek while giggling.

Karma growled at the pinching and try to free himself but was unable under his big sister's grip.

The girls laughed at his attempt. Once Kara felt like he had enough, she released him.

He quickly put some distance between himself and his sisters.

"Onee-chan!" Kiyoko yelled out. "Are you coming back? I want to show you Pretty Lady!"

Karma just grimaced at that thought. "_Why is Kiyoko so hyper to introduce Kara-nee to Bitch-sensei?! Does she want me to die!?"_ He thought.

"Haha I don't know. Your homeroom teacher will have to call me again" Kara said.

"Oh yeah! P.E.-sensei seems to like you!" Kiyoko giggled. Karma facepalmed and Kara blushed a bit.

"But Kara-nee has a boyfriend." Karma stated, his arms crossing. He is NOT overprotective. He just didn't like thought of any guy dating his sisters. Or even being near them. Yup, not overprotective.

"Oh, don't worry about Rusuke. I broke up with him. Found out he was cheating on me." Kara said smiling and giggling. She had a deadly aura around her. Karma knew the guy got what he deserved. No doubt he's at the hospital at the moment.

Karma smirked. "Kiyoko, let us make some cupcakes for Rusuke-saaan~" Might as well send him some get well cupcakes.

Kiyoko, noticing the gleam in his eyes, grinned. "Yay! Wasabi!"

Kara smiled softly at her siblings. She taught them well. "Oh…'P.E.-sensei'? I thought he was your homeroom teacher…"

The two younger Akabanes stayed silent. Whoops.

"Madoka Magica is on! Bye bye! Thanks for the food!" Kiyoko said running out of the room.

Karma cursed at his luck as he faced a narrowed-eyed Kara. "Well he does both jobs. Class E budget is small so we have limited teachers. Just two teachers to teach us all the subjects."

Kara smiled and Karma sighed inwardly. He then was attacked with a hug. The hug made it impossible him for escape from his big sister's grasp.

"Ne Karma, you shouldn't lie to your big sister like that. It's rude." Kara hugged him harder. "And stop struggling. I was the one who taught you this move."

Karma grunted. He was spun around and pinned to the wall. Kara grinned at him when she trapped him.

"Now. Tell me the truth."

Karma clicked his tongue in irritation. "Fine…" He began telling her the truth about assassination classroom.

….

"...Karma….that sounds absolutely ridiculous." Kara deadpanned as Karma nodded. "But this is you, so I believe you." At Karma's questioned face, she continued. "Imagine if Kiyoko-chan told me this? I would have assumed it was one of her games."

Karma nodded in understanding. Kiyoko can come up with some...unique games. She had quite the imagination.

"Wait!? Are you two even safe doing this?!" Kara suddenly said. It had hit her that her younger siblings are training to become assassins. "Kiyoko-chan is only 5 years old! Karma what have you been doing since I was away at University?!"

"Jeez. You think I am irresponsible enough to let her be in danger Kara-nee?" Karma said in disbelief. "I limit her interactions alright. She does small things like creative ideas and distractions. Her idea of assassination is poisoning the Octopus's candy which is currently in the works." Karma waved off her concerns. "Don't be a mother hen."

"Ughhh fine." Kara sighed. She then brought him into a hug, this time a normal one. "I just worry for you two. Let me worry alright.' She rubbed her head against his hair. "You are always getting into fights and Kiyoko-chan is always in daycare…"

"Actually, she's been in Class E more. The last time she went into the daycare with the old man was around 2 weeks ago. It was for a friend's birthday." Karma said.

'Still~" Kara whined. "Wish I am here more often." She sighed.

Karma got out of her death hug. "Education is important Kara-nee."

Kara glared at him and pinched his cheeks, "I don't want to hear it from the one who skips his classes constantly."

Karma rubbed his red cheeks. "At least I know the content. It's alright. I am still top of the class."

"Ugh, I give up with you." Kara rolled her eyes.

Karma laughed and left the kitchen. He never saw the smirk his sister had.

"Oh, that was fast." Karma muttered as he looked at the living room floor.

Kiyoko was sprawled on the floor with the T.V. on. The sleeping kittens were on her stomach while the parents were on the sofa curled up together. Bandit the mother cat was sleeping with Mischief the only one awake. He was watching over the family.

Karma whipped out his phone and took a picture at the scene. It was a cute picture. Plus it also served as blackmail.

He picked up the kittens and set them near their parents. He lifted Kiyoko to his lap as he picked up the remote. Might as well as watch Tv.

…

"P.E.-sensei!" Kiyoko called out as she entered the staff room. "Where is Pretty Lady? I can't fin-...Eh? Onee-chan?!" Kiyoko yelled out in surprise.

Kara had her hands on her hips while Karasuma rubbed his temple.

"Whatcha doing here Onee-chan?" Kiyoko asked while clinging to her.

Kara smiled, "It's a surprise okay." She winked and lifted a finger to her lips.

'Hoee…"

Karasuma sighed. "Irina will return within a few hours. She had business with her boss. She'll return with the new teacher."

"Okay!" Kiyoko then happily ran out of the room.

Once the adults were certain she was gone, the atmosphere turned serious.

"I appreciate the offer but I hope you will reconsider." Karasuma said seriously.

"Nothing you will say will make me reconsider. Might as well take part of the assassination classroom. I can be there math teacher while also participating in the assassination. Three Akabanes in the assassination. Imagine the things will come up with~" She smiled evilly while thinking multiple plans. She then brighten up, "Plus it will also be a way for me to spend some time with them."

Karasuma sighed, "Please do not think of this as a family thing-"

"From what I found out, the class is like a family already." Kara cut off.

Karasuma groaned, "I am not sure the principal will allow it. You are just a new teacher aren't you? You just recently graduated and came for experience?"

Kara waved a hand lazily, "Maa maa~ I already took care of that." She handed a slip of paper, "I am already hired. Already gave him a presentation of my teaching skills, being paid the minimum, already keeping my mouth shut with the assassination, etc. I'm one step ahead of you~" she smirked.

Karasuma sighed in defeat. The principal has the upper power in this situation.

"Math period is in 10 minutes correct?" Kara smirked. "Hope we get along~" She then left to get ready.

Karasuma sighed and rubbed his temple. He then took out a green knife and threw it to the window.

"NYUAA!?" A pink face Korosensei popped out from the window.

"I knew you were there Target. Get back to the is the period where you are teaching." Karasuma ordered. "Do your job!"

"Nyfurururu~ Not wanting me to know the gossip huh~" Korosensei laughed. "A love between you and Kara~ Ooh~ how will Irina fit in into this romance!? Sensei can't wait!" He then laughed as he dodged knives and went back to the classroom.

With him out of the way, Karasuma sighed and took out a bottle of headache reliefs. He hoped this will last him for the week. Or day. You never know.

…

After leaving the staffroom, Kiyoko headed straight towards the classroom to tell Karma the news. She opened the door while crying out, "Onii-chaaan~ Guess what!?" She startled a few students from her outbursts.

"What did you find out?" Karma said as she ran towards him. He then picked up the giggling girl.

"Onee-chan is here!" She announced. The class then paid attention to her. "She's in the staffroom with P.E.-sensei! She says she has a surprise!"

"It's true!" Korosensei announced while writing in his OTP book. "Sensei saw them!"

"More like spying on them!" The class accused the octopus.

"Sensei would never do something indecent!" He exclaimed. He has the nerve to look offended.

The class narrowed their eyes and pulled out their guns and knives. "Yeah right!"

The octopus got pelted with pink pellets and knives. "Kyaaa!"

The door opened with hesitance and the class stopped. They all had eyes widen in shock and surprise.

"Um...Is now not a good time?" Kara said while looking at Korosensei and the bullets on the floor curiously. "I can come back later…"

**AND SCENE!**

**SORRY! Gotta stop there. My eyes are getting sore from being in front of a computer for a long time. **

**See ya next time!**

**Well actually...the 29th of this month. Since it is when I will reveal the anniversary. Just Look out for when I publish a new fanfiction~ hehehe**

**Or 30th in some of your timezone. I live in California so that will tell you what timezone i am in xD**

**I just realized it's next week.**

…

**Gotta finish it xD**


End file.
